The Aftermath
by shadowritergirl
Summary: 2 months after The Resistance. Kuro has found out not everyone involved in Dark Nebula, Hades Inc, and Nemesis is gone. So, she does what she thinks is the smartest move. She announces the Amazon Tournament. Over the next few months, as Bladers battle, a sinister force works in the shadows, ready to take down those who wronged them. Will our heroes win? Or will they be defeated?
1. Chapter 1

Sophie watched as Wales passed out, collapsing into a nearby chair.

Sophie sweatdropped, "Well if I knew you hadn't been able to take the news, I never would've told you..."

"Twins?" Julian piped up from the couch, "Well, congratulations!"

"Try telling Wales that." Nero sweatdropped, walking into the room with a glass of water, before dumping it on Wales' head and waking him up.

"Gah! Twins?! Are you sure?!" Wales soared to his feet, cupping Sophie's face in his hands.

"Yep. Pretty sure." Sophie smiled, softly.

Wales looked between shocked and excited- Sophie liked the latter of the two expressions he was torn between better.

"I'm... going to be a father... not of one child, but two." Wales murmured, before embracing Sophie in a hug, "We're gonna be parents Soph."

"I know." Sophie said softly.

"Okay, if you two are about to-" Nero was cut off as Julian clipped him around the head and drug him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay you two. I've had it- Niether of you have trained in the last month, and I'd bet your Blading skills have both dropped." Da Xiang said as he walked into the living area- only to sweatdrop as he saw Bao and Christina asleep on the couch. He sighed and opened a nearby window, calling out, "Aguma! I require your assistance!"<p>

A moment later, the burly brunette walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at the scene Da Xiang was pointing to, "What about it?"

"You're Bao's best friend. Christina has a temper. Bao does too. Only you can stand up to it. Need I say more?" Da Xiang crossed his arms.

Aguma sighed, and moved behind the couch, watching the two sleeping figures for a moment, before muttering, "Sorry, and kill me now."

Then, Aguma flipped the couch, sending both Bladers tumbling to the floor and waking them up.

Almost instantly, the couch was pushed back, and Aguma stumbled back, the breath knocked out of him.

"AGUMA! YOU IDIOT!" Bao and Christina yelled in sync.

Aguma simply wheezed out, "Da Xiang... made me... do it..."

Both blonde and redhead turned to see Da Xiang glaring at Aguma, before realizing that Bao and Christina were sending daggers at him.

Then, he turned and ran, not caring he was creating a ruckus in the process.

* * *

><p>Chris yelped as King and Masamune ran him over in an attempt to get to Coach Steel's office first. Zeo and Toby walked in behind them, sweatdropping as they helped Chris to his feet.<p>

"What the hell was that about?!" Chris exclaimed, brushing some dust off his clothes.

"No idea..." Zeo sighed, "Sorry about that Chris."

"Ugh. I should be used to it by now, but I'm not." Chris growled.

Toby slowly stepped out of the picture, watching as the angry sparks flew between Chris and Zeo.

Suddenly, King and Masamune zipped through the room again, knocking Zeo and Chris into a heap.

Toby sweatdropped, "Oh, boy..."

* * *

><p>Nile and Demure shared a look with each other as Kakeru and Ryuto continued to argue with each other.<p>

"What was it about again?" Demure asked.

"Some Egyptian myth..." Nile sighed, "And I'd get involved if I didn't know better as to that they're both wrong."

Both boys abruptly stopped screaming at each other and turned to Nile.

"I think they heard you..." Tithi said as he walked by, being wise as to stay out of the scene as much as possible.

"And what's your theory, feather brain?" Kakeru crossed his arms.

Nile's eyebrow twitched, "What did you call me?"

"Feather brain. Bird brain. Feather face." Ryuto began listing a few things, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Why you little-!" Nile lunged for both boys.

Demure and Tithi sweatdropped as the three boys got into a fight.

* * *

><p>"Of course Kuro." Ryo said, "I'll send them to you as soon as possible."<p>

"Thanks Director." Kuro smiled over the video conference with the other teams, "I'd appreciate it. Oh, one more thing... Nile, how'd you get the black eye?"

Nile, who had an icepack on his eye, removed it and glared at the girl through the computer screen, "Ask Kakeru and Ryuto."

Said Bladers sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

Kuro raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and closing out of the conference. Everyone else followed suit.

Ryo sighed as he turned back to his desk and overlooked the files on the tabletop.

When would all of this turmoil end?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes, I know I got three other stories I'm working on, but this sequel is beginning to fill up all of my notebooks for school... That's how obsessed I am with MFB.<strong>

**Bao: Obsessed? **

**Me: Bao...**

**Bao: How many people voted for a sequel?**

**Me:... Only three?**

**Bao: *frustrated scream and ranting in Chinese***

**Me: *sweatdrop* Ignore him. As for this chapter, tell me. Good, bad, so- so? Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bao grimaced as he stepped off the plane and into the hot sun, "Still hot and humid here as ever."

Christina blew by him, laughing, "Come on slowpoke! We need to meet Kuro as soon as possible!"

Bao smirked and bolted after his girlfriend, "Race ya to the gates!"

"You're on!" Christina gave chase.

Aguma sighed, "Honestly..."

When the rest of Wang Hu Zhong reached the airport's gates, where Kuro was waiting, Da Xiang groaned, "They're worse than Chao Xin and Mei- Mei!"

"HEY!" Both Bladers shouted, offended.

"Oh really?" Kuro glanced at her brother and best friend, both of whom were in the shotgun seat of the Jeep and bickering quietly, "Wait until you see Nefertiti and Chris."

"Chris and Nef are dating?" Aguma asked, surprised as he slid into the seat behind the driver's, leaning out the window.

"Oh... yeah." Kuro shook her head, "I swear when Team Dungeon arrived yesterday and Nefertiti saw Chris... There was no stopping that woman."

As the rest of the group climped into the vehicle, Kuro slid into the driver's seat, and whacked her brother over the head with a book, "If you and Christina are gonna make out, wait until you get to the Palace."

Bao glared at his sister, rubbing his head, "Hey!"

"What?" Kuro raised an eyebrow as she turned on to the road.

Bao sighed, "Nothing."

"Good boy." Kuro chuckled.

* * *

><p>When the group got to the Amazon Village, it was late afternoon, making Kuro smile.<p>

"Ah, just in time to set up the fireworks." Kuro said.

"Fireworks?" Bao wondered.

"To kick off the Amazon Tournament!" Kuro grinned, "Look around here in the village. There's more people here than usual, right? They're here for the tournament!"

"So that's why you called the leaders of every team and had a private conference!" Christina exclaimed, "You were inviting us here!"

"Exactly." Kuro nodded, but thought, Oh, Crissie. If only you knew the half of it...

Kuro pulled the Jeep up in front of the Palace, cutting the engine, "Okay guys. Let's get inside. When I left earlier, Nefertiti and Kanji were fixing a big dinner for the lot of us."

* * *

><p>"Wow... I never knew you could cook like that sis." Nile said as he stretched out on one of the many couches.<p>

"Don't get too comfortable. Kuro's just getting done setting up out back. Come on, let's get to the roof." Kanji called.

"Setting up what?" King asked, standing and following after his sister, as well as the others.

"The fireworks." Nefertiti replied.

"Really?" Nero asked, "Awesome!"

The younger blonde bolted ahead of the group, making all of Team Excaliber sweatdrop.

"How does he have so much energy?" Klaus asked.

"No idea." Julian shook his head.

There was a sudden crash and several yelps of pain and surprise from ahead the group.

"Sounds like..." Nefertiti and Kanji shared a look as everyone walked on to the roof.

"Julia's here." Kanji finished, seeing that the eldest of the Konzerns stood, with her booted foot on Nero's back. She stood over him, filing her nails with a knife.

Julia waved her knife, "I haven't been here two minutes, and I can't believe my little brother's already causing trouble."

"Come on, let him up. You can torture him and Julian all you want tomorrow." Kanji sighed.

"Hey!" Julian exclaimed and Nero glared.

But when Julia released her brother, the younger only too gladly thanked her.

"Well, grab a chair and sit back." Nefertiti motioned to said items spread across the roof, "The show'll begin shortly."

No sooner had everyone settled down, than the fireworks shot into the sky, bathing the night sky in a multitude of color.

* * *

><p>In the shadows, Julia watched her brother and his team. She felt a pang of anger watching them.<p>

Wales had his arms around Sophie, who was leaning back against the elder of the pair. Julian and Nero were argueing silently. And Klaus was just chuckling at the scene.

They acted like one big family.

Never, in Julia's life, had she felt more envious of something than she did then.

Why did some people have cut out for them? She wondered. Then a darker one entered her mind.

_What would it be like to break up such a happy family like that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Nero: Why is my sister such a jerk?<strong>

**Julia: *glares* **

**Me: Because, this is my story and she's my OC, and I can make her do whatever I want. Now, a quick note...**

**All of those who are reading or following The Elemental Dragons or Royal Flush, patience. Until I get this story off my chest, and things die down around me, don't expect updates everyday or hour like in the past. That was summer and school has started, as well as my extracurricular activities, such as 4-H, FFA, shows, and karate. My schedule is packed and I barely have any time for writing. Sorry. Until next chapter, Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was late that night when everyone was heading for their rooms to get some much needed rest. However, Kuro tapped Sophie on the shoulder as she passed by.

"Sophie? Can I speak with you?" Kuro asked.

Sophie glanced at Wales, "Go on. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Wales nodded and walked off.

"Yes, Kuro?" Sophie turned to the black haired woman.

"Listen, you'll probably scream at me, but... You're what? Three months along in your pregnancy?" Kuro asked.

"Yes. Three and half." Sophie wrapped her arms around her stomach, smiling a little, "Why?"

"I don't want you to enter the tournament." Kuro said, after a moment's hesitation.

Sophie stared, before saying, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. And in all honestly, I don't think I should and if I did... Well, Wales would probably try to figure out some way to get me out of the competition." Sophie chuckled.

Kuro grinned, "Good. Now, although you can't battle, neither am I. I'll be watching the battles, seeing if anyone breaks the rules. I'll also be doing background searches on a few Bladers here that are known for little schemes. And knowing myself, I'll probably stay up too late some nights and need someone to help out around here."

Sophie smiled back, "Well, I always did used to help my father before I became a Blader. I'd love to help you."

"Thanks Soph." Kuro laughed, "Now, get on to bed. The tournament starts tomorrow, and something tells me Wales wants a little quality time with you."

With that, Kuro turned and walked off.

* * *

><p>Kuro hid a yawn the next morning as she waited for her signal to step out and announce the rules.<p>

A few minutes passed, before Kuro heard Blader DJ call out, "And here to announce the rules of the Amazon Tournament, give it up for the woman who put this lovely tournament together, Kuro Blackheart!"

Kuro huffed, and walked out into the bright sunlight, staring down at the big crowd in front of her, noting the two cameras on either side of her. She breathed deep, before her voice carried out on the wind.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kuro started, her voice came on strong, "You are all here today because you are some of the strongest Bladers in the world. Although you may take your own strength as your pride, be warned; there are Bladers here that could and will be stronger than you.

"Before we start the tournament, I'd like to explain the rules. Set throughout this entire country of Brazil, there are Bey stadiums. In the center of the Bey stadium, there is a pillar with a scroll upon it. Over the next month, your objective is to defeat your oppenent and get the scroll. Once you have the scroll, you are to open it- there will be a riddle written in it. The riddle describes another Bey that has been entered in this tournament. Your next objective will be to find the owner of that Bey and defeat them. Once you have defeated them, if they have scroll, read it, and go for the person of that Bey- but take a note. Keep all of your scrolls. This will be crucial later on." Kuro took another breath, "And why, you may wonder? If you keep your scrolls, the top ten that has the most scrolls with them will have the honor of battling each other- one against one over the course of a week. At the end of that week, it will be a battle royal between the remaining one that comes out on top will be the winner of the Amazon Tournament."

Kuro stopped speaking, and motioned to Blader DJ to speak as she walked back inside the Palace.

Sophie was standing next to the doorway, and she smiled, "Seems like an easy tournament."

"Remember, looks can be decieving." Kuro replied, smiling too.

"True that." Sophie nodded in agreement. Then she handed Kuro an electronic pad, "Some people have already dropped out."

Kuro overlooked the list, chuckling, "I did research on them... I know I shouldn't say this, but after watching their past battles, even Gingka would say they're weaklings. I'm not surprised."

Sophie laughed.

At that moment, a horn sounded outside, and Kuro and Sophie glanced at each other, walking towards the window to see Bladers running out of the Amazon Village and into the surrounding forest, heading for the surrounding towns- everywhere within Brazil.

Kuro and Sophie shared a look.

The Amazon Tournament had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And the beginning of many battles and action scenes has started.<strong>

**Sophie: Why can't I battle?**

**Me: You're pregnant.**

**Sophie: So?**

**Me: SO? SO?!**

**Bao: *enters* Shadow, disclaimer?**

**Me: You do it.**

**Bao: *sighs* Shadow doesn't and hopefully never will own Metal Fight Beyblade. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bao yelped and skidded to halt, barely managing to stop himself from taking an unexpected swim in the Amazon River.

Once he had regained his balance, Bao looked both ways, before seeing something, rather strange.

Several hundred yards away, there was a wooden bridge that arched over the river- but it was unfinished. Instead, hanging below it on steel chains, was a Bey dish. In the center of the stadium, there was a pillar with a scroll upon it.

"Okay... weird." Bao muttered as he made his way to the stadium, "But no one's here, so I guess I can just take the scroll-"

The sound of a Bey being clipped on a launcher quickly cut that thought off.

Bao sighed, before whipping his own launcher and Bey out, calling, "Whoever's out there, come on out!"

There was no response, but a voice started, "3..."

"Wha- Hey! You can't just start a countdown without-" Bao started.

"2..."

"Hey! What part of-"

"1! Let it rip!"

"Gah!" Bao launched Hades Crown, but it was done sloppily, causing his aim to be off- terribly.

Almost instantly, his oppenent- a gold Bey- crashed into Hades Crown, sending it back with a flash of white light.

Bao cried out as he was blown back, his head hitting the wooden planks of the bridge, making his vision turn fuzzy.

Bao was just able to see a flash of white snatching up the scroll before all went black.

* * *

><p>Kuro seethed as she saw her brother be defeated by that <em>one person<em>.

"_He's_ here?" Sophie had seen the whole thing too, and she was shocked.

"As well as others." Kuro nodded grimly, "That's another reason I didn't want you in this tournament. They could use you to their advantage and get several people to drop out of the tournament."

"You could've just said that!" Sophie exclaimed, "I would've happily dropped out of the tournament for both my and my children's safety!"

Kuro shot Sophie a half- amused look, laughing once, "Yeah, you're pregnant. Hormones are kicking in."

Sophie growled under her breath as Kuro turned her gaze to one of the many video screens on the far wall, cameras that were directed at all of the Bey stadiums in Brazil. Her thoughts were troubled.

_If Bao was defeated with one hit... what's to say that the others won't suffer the same fate?_


	5. Chapter 5

_WHOOSH!_

A geyser of water shot into the air from the nearby Amazon River, flooding into the Bey stadium and washing Wales' oppenent's Bey into the river.

Wales smirked and caught his Bey, taking off down the river's banks.

"That was just too easy." Wales chuckled to himself.

Wales burst through a thicket, took another step forwards-

And the ground fell out beneath him.

Wales tumbled head over heels down a steep slope- thankfully, mostly dirt and leaves- before he came to stop on a stone floor.

"The hell-?!" Wales exclaimed, his head snapping up to look at the hole he had fallen through- the sky was no more than a small dot in the distance.

"Well, guess I'm not getting out of here." The redhead muttered to himself, dusting his clothes off as he stood, "Huh. Kuro could've at least mentioned there was some traps set through the forest."

Wales looked down through the tunnel at the sudden breeze of air, "Must be a way out of here, but I can't see a thing..."

An idea sparked, and Wales whipped his launcher and Cetus out, "Let it rip!"

Cetus shot out of the launcher, before spinning a few feet away from Wales. After a moment, Cetus suddenly glowed blue, and took off.

"Okay then." Wales replaced his launcher and took off after his Bey.

After a few minutes, Cetus abruptly stopped, and Wales blinked, doing a double take.

He was in an underground cavern of some kind, with several lanterns lit along the walls, and in the center of the floor, hollowed out, was a-

"Bey stadium?" Wales mused aloud, holding his hand out and calling Cetus back.

"So, you're my oppenent, huh?" A familar voice said.

Wales' eyes widened and his head snapped up.

"_You?!_" Wales' snarl was deadly as a familar figure stepped out of the shadows, "What the hell are you doing in this tournament?!"

"Participating, you idiot." The figure scowled, reaching behind his back.

Wales narrowed his eyes, watching his oppenent's movements. After a moment, he scowled, "You get in the same way I did?"

"Tumbling through a hole? As a matter of fact yes. And the only way out, according to the intructions that are embedded in this rock, the only way out is to battle each other and this rock to the side here will move." The figure pulled his Bey and launcher out, "So, I'm gonna defeat you and move on!"

"Don't think so, pal!" Wales snapped back, pulling his own Bey and launcher out, "I've become a heck of a lot stronger since we ran across each other! Give me thirty seconds and you'll be a goner!"

The figure chuckled, "You still talk big, but I'll crush that dream of yours and then move on. Now hurry up an aim!"

"3..." Wales snapped.

"2..." The oppenent purred.

"1! Let it rip!" Both Beys shot into the stadium.

"Okay, Cetus!" Wales yelled, "Destroy him!"

"Isn't that your pathetic leader's line?" The figure ordered his Bey to meet the attack head on, "Or that _beautiful wife _of your's? You know, after I win this battle, I may very well steal her for myself!"

Wales' visible eyebrow twitched, "_CETUS!_"

Cetus drew back, then charged forwards, crashed into it's oppenent...

And sent it flying.

"W- what?!" The loser stuttered, "I- I lost?! H- how?!"

"Never. Ever. Say you'll take the woman I love from me." Wales growled as he caught Cetus, "Otherwise, you may as well be signing your will."

The stone blocking the only exit moved, and Wales took it, sending one last glare to his defeated enemy.

* * *

><p>"Oh... Wales." Sophie said softly as she watched the battle, tears forming in her green eyes.<p>

Kuro chuckled behind the girl, "He does he love you, that much is obvious."

There was a few minutes of silence before Kuro suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny Kuro?" Sophie turned to her friend.

"Wales said it would take thirty seconds to defeat his oppenent. It only took fifteen. Half the time." Kuro smiled.

Sophie blinked, before also laughing, "That's Wales for you. On time or early- Oh!"

Kuro's head snapped to Sophie as the woman doubled over, holding her stomach, "Soph? Are you okay?"

"I- I think one of the babies just kicked." Sophie looked up, happiness shining in her eyes.

Kuro stood from her chair, moving around her desk and said, "Let me feel."

Sophie straightened, and Kuro laid a hand on her friend's stomach, her expression contemplative for a moment, before she felt something nudge her hand. She smiled, "You're right. They are moving around. And I don't think for no good reason. I think... I think they responded to your laugh."

Sophie smiled, and began murmuring under her breath. Kuro moved away, looking over the moniters. A certain battle caught her attention.

_Hello... Well, if Chris is battling you, you're a dead man._ Kuro thought, smirking at Chris' oppenent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris stared across the Bey stadium at his oppenent. The man's dark eyes glittered under his dark hair.

"Okay then. So you're my oppenent..." Chris mused, "Let's get started!" Chris whipped out Orion and his launcher, "3..."

"2..." His oppenent laughed, pulling his own Bey and launcher out.

"1! Let it rip!"

Both Beys flew into the stadium, crashing hard on the first blow.

"Orion!" Chris yelled, "Let's end this quick! Special Move, Hunter's Arrow!"

Orion drew back, flying up the side of the stadium and into the air, before glowing maroon and flying back down, crashing into it's oppenent and sending them flying.

"Hmph." Orion caught his Bey, "Pathetic." Chris looked at his Bey, "But great job Orion."

Then, Chris jumped, grabbed the scroll, and took off running, leaving his fallen oppenent in the dust.

_Gold and speckled is me_

_A wild, untamed beast_

_Who am I?_

Chris only had one Bey in mind for that answer of the riddle.

Which meant he would finally get his revenge to one of the ones that had wronged him.

* * *

><p>Sophie and Kuro watched Chris' battle.<p>

"Huh. That was quick." Kuro mused.

"Very." Sophie agreed, a hand on her stomach, still smiling a little.

Kuro smiled too- one that was sinister.

Now the one that had defeat Bao in his first battle was sure to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>The riddles are now being introduced. Some riddles for certain battles will be in the chapters, others won't. Now, if you can think of the answer to the riddle in this chapter, congrats! PM me what you think the riddle is! I'll tell you if you're right!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Wales smirked as he snatched yet another scroll, reading over it for a moment.

_I'm modeled after someone famous,_

_My moves have to do with mythology,_

_You enter my sphere, you're weighted down,_

_Also, my greatest move is the name of a team_

At that moment, Wales bumped into someone's back, and he yelped, jumping back and reaching for his launcher.

"Oh. Julian." Wales exhaled as he put his stuff away.

"Wales." Julian sounded just as relieved, also putting his Bey and launcher away.

A sudden thought struck Wales.

"Julian, who is Destroyer modeled after?" Wales asked.

"Uh... Perseus, in greek mythology." Julian frowned, "Why?"

_Mythology, check._ Wales thought, "And the Eyes of Medusa?"

"Medusa, greek gorgon." Julian narrowed his eyes.

_Gravity and mythology, again, check_. Wales sweatdropped, "And Black Excaliber- Excaliber is the name of our team..."

"Yes. Wales, what's going on?" Julian asked.

"My latest riddle." Wales scowled, "I have to battle you."

* * *

><p>"Ooh... Hello. Julian vs. Wales." Kuro said, turning to another screen just in time to see said boys face off each other over a stadium with a scroll, "Money's on Julian."<p>

"Wales." Sophie said automatically.

"Hundred bucks?"

"Done."

"Deal."

The sounds of explosions made both women turn back to Julian's and Wales' battle.

* * *

><p>"Cetus!"<p>

"Destroyer!"

Both Beys crashed hard together, winds whipping up from the force of the explosion.

"Heh. You really have gotten stronger, Wales." Julian smirked.

"And so have you." Wales agreed, "But I know your every move! Cetus!"

Cetus drew back, before rocketing up the stadium, gaining speed, and then coming crashing back down on Destroyer, sending it into the air.

"Thanks for the boost, Wales! Destroyer! Special Move, Black Excaliber!" Julian shouted.

"Cetus! Special Move, Deadly Tsunami!" Wales yelled.

The black sword and the high wave crashed hard together, creating dust.

Both Bladers threw their arms up in front of their faces, shielding themselves.

When the dust cleared...

"Yes!" Wales pumped his fist, "I won!"

Julian growled to himself, "Yes, yes you did. No need to brag."

Wales simply laughed as he called back Cetus, "Sorry Julian. But we can have a rematch later. As of now, scrolls, please?"

Julian growled, but gave up the seven he had.

"Seven?" Wales blinked, "Damn, you've gotten a pretty good start."

Julian shrugged, "What do you expect?"

"Yeah, good point." Wales snatched the one on the pillar, unrolling it, before scowling, "The hell?"

Julian looked at the writing, "That... is a confusing riddle."

_A flash of death,_

_The swipe of a blade,_

_I'm modeled after both god and space,_

_You see me once,_

_Chances are, it's the last time_

* * *

><p>"Pay up." Sophie smirked, as Kuro sighed and dug in her pocket for five twenties.<p>

"Here." Kuro slapped the money in Sophie's hand, "Happy?"

"Very, yes." Sophie smiled.

Kuro rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock, "Damn, I didn't realize how late it was."

"Huh?" Sophie looked up at the clock, "Oh, wow, you're right! Close to midnight!"

"Mm... Well, time for bed." Kuro turned the TV screens off, "I'll see you in the morning Soph."

"See you in the morning Kuro."

The lights went out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I am in so much trouble with about five characters with this chapter.**

**Wales: What'd you do?**

**Me... Sophie may or may not be alive next chapter...**

**Team Excaliber and Nero: *beat* WHAT?!**

**Me: *yelps and runs* I don't own Beyblade! See ya! *runs off away from angry Excaliber***

* * *

><p>A long month passed.<p>

Battles ranged anywhere from lasting a few, petty seconds, to long, grueling minutes.

"Well..." Kuro exhaled, "Tomorrow's the last day for battling."

"And then the semi- finals begin." Sophie said, stifling a yawn.

Kuro noticed it, "Soph, get to bed. You're sleeping for three now."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, okay. Just don't stay up too late yourself."

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

><p>Sophie woke up in the middle of the night, startled.<p>

Something wasn't right.

Sophie lay still for several moments, before shrugging it off as the babies just kicking.

The woman had just started to relax and fall back asleep, when a hand snatched her wrists, and another wrapped around her throat, cutting off her airways. Sophie let out a strangled cry and began to try and fight back.

Her attacker suddenly slipped something cold around her wrists and pushed her arms against the headboard, chaining them there. Panic soared through the bluenette and she kicked out, her struggles to get free increasing.

"Stop fighting." A voice hissed, accompanied by a fist connecting to the woman's cheekbone.

Sophie slowly stopped fighting. The hand around her neck tightened, causing her to choke.

"You make any noise and I'll kill you."

Sophie let out soft whimper, fear preventing her from doing anything else.

At that moment, her attacker landed a powerful blow to her stomach.

Sophie let out a loud- though choked- cry of pain and horror.

_No, not children! _Sophie thought, panicking, _Anything but that, please!_

The punches rained down on the woman, and Sophie dimly realized her attacker's hold on her was loosening.

She took her chance.

"KURO!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: *pokes head in* All clear?**

**Bao: *raises eyebrow* How should I know? Haven't they been chasing you?**

**Me: I lost them a little while ago.**

**Bao: Oh. Yeah, all clear.**

**Me: Thank goodness *rushes in* Okay, so Sophie's not dead! But... someone is dead in this chapter, and someone's soon- to- be dead.**

**Wales: Revenge is a dish best served cold.**

**Me: *yelps* Where did you come from? *sees all of Excaliber***

**Team Excaliber: WE JUST WALKED IN!**

**Bao: *sigh* Shadow doesn't own Beyblade. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Two days later, when the Bladers began flocking in to fing out who would compete in the semi- finals, Kuro all but drug Nefertiti and Wales into the Palace- more specifically, the infirmary.<p>

"The hell is wrong Kuro?" Nefertiti snarled.

"Damian... attacked... Sophie..." Kuro panted, eyes wild. She quickly pushed Nefertiti ahead of her and Wales, finding the words to make a sentence, "Damian attacked Sophie and_ I have no idea if the babies are still alive or not_!"

Nefertiti's eyes widened and she bolted off to check on the Excaliber woman.

Wales, meanwhile, had frozen in his place, the woman's voice ringing in his ears.

Then, the explosion happened.

"_WHAT_?!" Wales roared.

Kuro shrunk down, covering her ears.

"_WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE BITCH?! I'LL KILL HIM NOW!_"

Kuro looked up, "He got away."

"_HOW THE HELL'D YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!_"

"I was too busy tending to Sophie."

Wales paused at that, breathing deep.

Finally, he spoke.

"Can... I see her?" Wales asked, softly.

Kuro blinked, before nodding, "Follow me."

* * *

><p>"One survived that beating..." Nefertiti murmured, awed, "One of your babies is still alive, Sophie."<p>

Sophie looked up, "R- really?"

"Yes. Just consider it a miracle, Sophie." Nefertiti put her stuff away, just as Kuro and Wales walked in.

The Egyptian finished, before beginning to walk out. She laid a hand on Wales' shoulder, patting the man on the shoulder with a small smile, before saying, "Wales, you'rs still gonna be a father. Kuro, I need to talk to you."

With that, Nefertiti grabbed said woman's arm and drug her out of the room.

The minute the door shut behind the two women, Wales was by Sophie's side.

"Oh, Soph. If I had known this would've happened-" Wales started.

"Don't blame yourself, please." Sophie whispered, head turned away.

Wales narrowed his eyes, "Sophie, look at me."

After several seconds, Sophie turned to look at her husband, though her eyes stayed downwards.

Wales inhaled sharply, seen the bruise and cut over the woman's cheek.

"Damian's a dead man." Wales growled, rubbing gently over the mark.

Sophie raised her eyes, "Kuro told you?"

"Yeah." Wales nodded.

Sophie adverted her green eyes again, and Wales noticed the tears prickling at the corners of those emerald orbs.

"Hey." Wales turned Sophie's head to face him, "There's no need to cry. We're both here, and we'll still have a child. We're all fine."

Sophie shook her head, "I know... But what if I had lost both of them? What if... What if I hadn't-"

Sophie cut off, bursting into tears.

Wales wrapped his arms around his wife, sitting on the bed he let her cry into his chest.

One thought was all he was focused on.

_Damian would pay._


	10. Chapter 10

"Who's made it into the semi- finals?" Nefertiti asked.

"Like I said a month ago," Kuro began, "Only ten."

"Who, specifically?" Nefertiti pressed.

Kuro hesitated, before huffing.

"Bao, Chris, Christina, Nero, and Wales will be on one team." Kuro said.

Nefertiti guestured for her friend to continue.

"Jack, Damian, Johannes, Julia, and Argo are on the other team." Kuro finished.

Nefertiti looked troubled, "Damian and Wales?"

"I've already made the match- ups. Wales and Damian are battling each other." Kuro replied.

Nefertiti sighed, "Okay, fine."

There was a moment of silence.

"When are the semi- finals?"

"Next Monday- hopefully enough time for the Bladers to recover from the last month." Kuro paused, then added quietly, "And enough time for Sophie to heal."

* * *

><p><strong>Wales: *cracks knuckles* When can I fight Damian?<strong>

**Me/ Bao: *sweatdrop* Really?**

**Wales: What?**

**Me: Nothing...**

**Bao: He's talking about murder? What do you mean nothing? **

**Me: Shut up...**

**Bao: I mean, he could turn into a homicidal maniac!**

**Excaliber: Hey!**

**Julian: No one on Team Excaliber will be a killer.**

**Me: *rolls eyes, snickers* You never know! Now, my readers! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Monday arrived way too quickly, in anyone's opinion, and Kuro found herself announcing the rules.

"Out of the three hundred Bladers, the ten of you have proven to be the strongest." Kuro began, "Today will be the first match up out of five. But before we begin, the rules.

"We will have a one- on- one battle for the next five days. Unless otherwise challenged by another team to a tag team battle. If that is to happen, both losers of the losing team will be eluminated, while the winning team will have to give up a member for the other team. But if you have already battled, you can not compete.

"The final five still standing will compete in a battle royal! The one to come out on top will be the winner of the Amazon Tournament!"

The crowd cheered, ready for the battles to begin.

"So..." Blader DJ called, "Let's get started! First up to battle is..."

The pictures of each of the top ten flickered across the board behind Blader DJ, before landing on two.

"Bao vs. Johannes!"

"Mrow." Johannes purred, "Perfect!"

Bao growled, "Great..."

Johannes smirked, "Let's do this kiddie! 3..."

"2..." Bao raised his own launcher.

"1! Let it rip!"

Hades Crown and Beat Lynx crashed hard together, sending winds whipping up, and dust into the air.

"Lynx! Destroy him!" Johannes shouted.

"Hades Crown, run!" Bao yelled.

Hades Crown shot away from the gold, speckled Bey and barreled up the side of the slope, and into the air.

"Let's end this quickly! Special Move, Deadly Diamond!" Bao roared.

In a flash of crimson, Hades Crown came crashing back down, and sent Lynx flying.

"Mrow?! No way!" Johannes fell to his knees.

"That's what you get when you knock me out as your first target, kitten." Bao smirked, catching his Bey back.

"And Bao wins it!" Blader DJ exclaimed.

The crowd cheered.

* * *

><p>Kuro, meanwhile, watched from the room over the stadium, smirking.<p>

"There you go little brother." Kuro nodded, "You've made it to the finals."

* * *

><p><strong>Bao: WHOO- HOO! IN YOUR FACE KITTY- CAT!<strong>

**Me: *sweatdrop* Really?**

**Bao: What?**

**Johannes: Why you little- I oughta- *lunges***

***Bao and Johannes in fist fight***

**Me: *grabs popcorn* Here we go...**

**Wales: *sweatdrop* Shadow doesn't own Beyblade. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

"And as our battle for the day, we have... Argo vs. Chris!" Blader DJ announced, "This'll be one to remember folks!"

Argo and Chris made their way to their respective sides, glaring at each other murderously.

Chris suddenly smirked, laughing.

"Didn't I already defeat you? You won't stand a chance against me and you know it!" Chris chuckled.

"Why you- I'll make you eat those words!" Argo abruptly launched his Ray Gil, before the countdown even started.

"You'll be sorry!" Chris launched his Orion.

"Uh, let's get started?" Blader DJ blinked.

"Ray Gil! Keel Strangler!" Argo yelled, going for his strongest move instantly.

Chris smirked as the move connected, but Orion didn't budge and inch, "Nice try buddy. But you'll have to do better than that! Orion, finish this! Banard's Loop!"

Orion appeared, roaring loudly, and then lunged for the prehistoric dinosoar that was his oppenent.

An explosion rocketed the stadium, and dust and debris flew up.

When the dust cleared, Ray Gil was found to be in pieces in the middle of the stadium, while Orion circled slowly nearby.

Argo let out an animalistic roar while Chris caught Orion.

"Beat that... If you dare." Chris laughed, turning and walking off.

* * *

><p>Kuro sweatdropped as she watched the battle from above, "Seriously Chris? Couldn't you have drawn the battle out a bit more?"<p>

"It's Chris." A voice spoke behind Kuro, making the woman yelp, jump, and whirl.

"Sophie!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Hey Kuro." Sophie smiled, slightly, "You mind if I help you out a little?"

Kuro blinked, before smiling, "Sure. Glad to see you're on your feet again."

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: *silence*<strong>

**Me: Uh... Chris? Aren't you glad you won the battle?**

**Chris: *Glares* I wanted to battle Johannes.**

**Me: Well too bad! We don't always get everything we want do we?**

**Chris: *opens mouth***

**Me: *draws sword* You gonna argue with me? Seriously?**

**Chris: *blinks, then runs***

**Me: What I thought. Now, I don't own Beyblade, so please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"And today's battle, we have... Julia vs. Christina!" Blader DJ called out to the crowd.

The crowd screamed in anticipation as Julian and Christina stood on either side of the stadium, glaring at each other. Finally, when the countdown began, they whipped their Beys and launchers out.

"Let it rip!" Both Beys flew into the stadium crashing together.

"Manticore!" Julia yelled.

"Nieth!" Christina retaliated.

Both Beys crashed again, dust flying up.

"Nieth, draw back!" Christina suddenly yelled, "Counterattack with Camoflauge Barrage!"

The green and Black Bey did as ordered, before disappearing altogether.

Almost instantly, Manticore got hit under a heavy, unseen barrage attack.

"Damn it." Julia growled, "What can I- Oh! Manticore, Dragon Wing!"

Manticore appeared, roaring, before flapping her wings. Immeadiatly, Nieth flew into the air.

"Ha! Just what I wanted! Hunting Arrow!" Christina called out, her green aura lighting up around her.

Nieth crashed into Manticore, sending it flying into the air...

And landing just behind Julia.

Christina laughed as she caught her glowing Bey back, "In your face, Konzern! Beat that, I dare you!"

* * *

><p>Kuro sighed, "Crissie... So ambitious, like your brother."<p>

Sophie chuckled quietly beside her friend, "Must run in the bloodline."

"Maybe so, Sophie." Kuro smiled, agreeing, "Maybe so..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Maybe it does run in the bloodline... Hehe.<strong>

**Wales: When do I show up?**

**Me: You and Nero appear next chapter.**

**Nero: Uh... Why me?**

**Me: You and Wales are tagteaming together.**

**Wales: Against who?**

**Me: Surprise. Now, review my pretties!**


	14. Chapter 14

"And today's battle folks, we have Nero vs. Jack!" Blader DJ announced.

The crowd cheered, ready for the battle to begin. The cheers quickly faded to murmurs of confusion as they watched Nero and Wales walk out.

"We challenge you to tag team battle. Do you accept?" Nero smirked, meeting Jack's gaze.

Jack smirked, "Of course! Damian!"

"Exactly the only one left." Nero mused, "Wales, I know you're angry, but please... Try to control yourself."

Wales didn't seem to hear him, for he was too busy sending a glare that could make even Ryuga cower towards a smirking Damian.

* * *

><p>"Oh man..." Kuro whispered, "I see what he's doing!"<p>

"What? The battle hasn't even started though!" Sophie said.

"Wales, if he was to battle alone against Damian, would probably go wild with the thought of revenge." Kuro began, "Nero's idea, if I was in a similar situation, would be to do a tag team battle and try to get one Blader on the opposing team out with one hit- it leaves no room or time for Wales or Damian to make a move against each other!"

"Oh!" Sophie realized, "I see now!"

* * *

><p>The crowd had begun the countdown.<p>

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Let it rip!"

_One more depending on a prayer_  
><em>And we all look away<em>  
><em>People pretending everywhere<em>  
><em>It's just another day<em>

"Cetus!" Wales yelled right off the bat, "Destroy him!"

Cetus glowed blue, before charging hard for Cerbecs, crashing into the gold Bey.

Nero growled, thinking, _He's already lost sight of the task at hand. I need to hurry things up along._

"Furie!" Nero yelled.

_There's bullets flying through the air_  
><em>And they still carry on<em>  
><em>We watch it happen over there<em>  
><em>And then just turn it off<em>

Furie and Befall crashed together, but Befall held strong, hardly moving an inch.

"Ah, damn it. So much for that plan." Nero growled to himself.

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_  
><em>We must stand together<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>There's no giving in<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>Hand in hand forever<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's when we all win<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>

"Don't give in, Cetus!" Wales shouted as Cerbecs drew back and assulted his Bey with a heavy barrage.

"Hmm..." Damian mused, loud enough for the redhead across from him to hear, "You're still upset about what I did to that _beautiful_ wife of yours, no?"

Wales growled, "Cetus!"

Cetus drew back, and rushed around the stadium, with Cerbecs chasing it.

"Running away?" Damian laughed, "That's a first! Cerbecs! Hades Gates!"

The gates of Hades appeared, and Wales smirked, sharing a look with Nero, who was also smirking.

_They tell us everything's alright_  
><em>And we just go along<em>  
><em>How can we fall asleep at night<em>  
><em>When something's clearly wrong<em>  
><em>When we could feed a starving world<em>  
><em>With what we throw away<em>  
><em>But all we serve are empty words<em>  
><em>That always taste the same<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Kuro exclaimed, "They'll use it to their advantage!"<p>

"U- use what?" Sophie stuttered, trying to shake Damian's voice out of her head.

"Furie, in mythology, was Cerbecs greatest enemy or rival or whatever- Nero must've really thought ahead for this battle. Something tells me he'll let Furie just run loose with little control!" Kuro explained.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>We must stand together<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>There's no giving in<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>Hand in hand forever<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's when we all win<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>

Chains whipped out of the gates, wrapping not only around Cetus and Furie, but Befall as well.

"Hey! Damian! I'm on your side!" Jack exclaimed.

"Shut up and bow down!" Damian snarled, his voice emotionless.

Jack flinched, taking a step back.

_The right thing to guide us_  
><em>Is right here inside us<em>  
><em>No one can divide us<em>  
><em>When the light is nearly gone<em>  
><em>But just like a heartbeat<em>  
><em>The drumbeat carries on<em>  
><em>And the drumbeat carries on<em>  
><em>Just like a heart beat<em>

"Alright Wales. Let's do this." Nero said.

"Right behind you." Wales nodded, smirking.

"Furie! Special Move, Hellfire Whirlpool!"

"Cetus! Special Move, Riptide Fury!"

"Now! Joint Special Move-"

The entire crowd gasped, Damian included; No one had expected _this_.

"Hellfire Fury!"

Almost instantly, flames lit up the stadium, blinding everyone. When the flames, dust, and debris cleared, two Beys were still spinning...

"Cetus and Furie wins it! The winner of this match goes to Wales and Nero!"

"Hmph." Wales caught his Bey.

"Exactly what we wanted." Nero agreed.

Then, as one, both Bladers turned and walked out of the arena, the crowds cheers echoing behind them.

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_  
><em>We must stand together<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>There's no giving in<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>Hand in hand forever<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's when we all win<em>  
><em>Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>  
><em>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chris, Bao, Wales, Nero, Christina: So which one of us joins the enemy side? It better not be me!<strong>

**Me: *sweatdrop* I actually don't know yet...**

**Wales: WHAT?!**

**Bao: YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?!**

**Nero: I SWEAR, IF IT'S ME YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN!**

**Me: *pulls out sword* Wanna try?**

**Nero: *sweatdrop, steps back* No thank you...**

**Me: Okay then. So, the song featured was When We Stand Together by Nickelback. There's actually an AMV on youtube for Sophie and Wales with that song. Go look it up! And review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: So there's a twist in this chapter I originally wanted to put in later, but I thought 'Why the hell not put it in now'? It'll definetly make things interesting in the future.**

**Sophie: What's the twist?**

**Me: Not telling. Now, read and review my pretties!**

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not. I won't allow it." Chris was glaring at his sister with a look in his eyes that would've made even the strongest willed person back down.<p>

"But if you, Bao, Wales, or Nero were to join their team, chances are, the lot of you'd throw a punch at someone! Hell, Wales would probably try to kill Damian!" Christina argued.

"That, I'll agree with completely." Bao piped up.

Chris glared at him, "Stay out of this Blackheart. This is between me and my sister."

"She's my girlfriend!" Bao shot back, "And whatever she decides I'll back up if I think it's a good idea!"

"Yeah, well, you joined Nemesis. Shows what you know about good decisions." Chris bared his teeth.

Bao's eyebrow twitched, "That was nearly nine years ago!"

"So?! You still made the worst decision ever!"

Christina was slowly backing out of the oncoming fight, watching as gold clashed with amythst.

Then, when both boys lunged for each other, throwing punches, Christina fled to Kuro's office.

* * *

><p>Kuro had her radio playing quietly while she did her work; The music distracted her enough to where she could ignore Sophie and Wales' quiet talking and laughing as the bluenette was doing her work.<p>

At that moment, the door flew open and a gold and maroon blur burst in, coming to a screeching halt in front of Kuro's desk.

"I'm volunteering to be the one to join the other team in this tournament and my brother's not listening. He's fighting Bao right now and I want Nefertiti to help me to him to see I'm making the stronger points." Christina said in a rush.

"Huh?" Kuro blinked, "Crissie, girl, calm down and breathe!"

Christina took a deep breath, before talking at slower rate.

"I said, I'm wanting to join the other team, and my brother's saying I can't. Bao's agreeing with me, and they're in a fist fight right now. I want Nefertiti's help to get my brother to see that I'm making all the good points as to why it should be me." Christina explained.

Kuro blinked, "Did you say they're in a fight?"

"Yep."

"DAMN IT CRISSIE! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THAT FIRST!" Kuro soared to her feet and bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>Kuro finally got Bao and Chris broken up, and she drug her brother, Chris, and Nero into her office, where Wales, Sophie, and Christina still were.<p>

"You, over there." Kuro shoved her brother to one side of the room, before doing the same to Chris, "And you, over there."

"Now." Kuro sat on her desk, crossing her legs, "Christina, start making your points."

"Well, one, if any of the boys were to be the ones to join the other team, there'd be blood- especially from Wales, if he was anywhere with in arm length of Damian." Christina started, "Two, I know I have a temper, but even so, Julia's on that team and she can keep me in check. But if Nero was to be the one to join that team, she'd throw him through a wall."

Kuro nodded, "Good observations. But you didn't see it."

"See what?" Christina frowned.

"Julia was more ruthless in her battle with you."

"Huh?" Everyone asked as one.

"She had a darker aura to her. And, I've been keeping an eye on her, I think..." Kuro inhaled, the next words like a bitter pill on her tounge, "I think she's romantically involved with Damian."

The silence that stretched through the room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

Then...

"_WHAT_?!" Everyone screamed at once.

"You're joking right?!" Nero yelled.

"That's impossible!" Christina screeched.

"She'd never fall for someone like that!" Wales exclaimed.

"How the hell'd you find out?" Bao asked.

"Please tell me this is somehow good for us." Chris said.

Kuro waited until the group let the news sink in before she turned to the one person who hadn't said anything.

"Sophie. You've seen it too, haven't you?" Kuro questioned, softly.

Sophie clearly hesistated, before looking away, "It wasn't just Damian who attacked me last week."

Kuro blinked, startled, "What?"

"Julia was there too." Sophie whispered.

Before anyone could react, Kuro was shoving Bao, Chris, Nero, and Christina out of the room, saying, "You guys, out. Nero, go get your brother. Now." She then whispered, "And your sister, too."

The door slammed behind them.

Almost instantly, Kuro whipped on Sophie, breathing heavy as she growled out, "The hell didn't you tell me Julia was with Damian?! You didn't think that I needed to know?!"

Wales was standing off to the side, shock written all over his face; He didn't seem to be able to say a word.

"I- I didn't tell you because you trusted Julia so much; I thought you'd do something rash." Sophie stammered, stepping back.

Kuro growled, and rubbed her temples, trying to keep from yelling. That wouldn't get them anywhere.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Julian poked his head in, "You wanted to see me and my sister?"

That seemed to snap Wales out of his shock, for he abruptly soared to Sophie's side, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he sent a cerculan glare at Julia when she walked in.

"You bitch." Wales growled as the blonde.

"Pardon?" Both Konzerns asked.

"Wales, I want Sophie out of this." Kuro ordered, "Get her out of here."

Still glaring at Julia, Wales led Sophie out of the room.

The minute the door shut behind him was when he heard the yelling.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Guess the twist! Until next chapter, see ya! Oh, one more thing, expect a few updates today.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"Once again, you acted on pure emotion." Nefertiti glared at Kuro as she wrapped the woman's arm in a brace.

"Bitch had it coming." Kuro snorted back, "Did Julia honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

"Don't you think you should be concerned about Sophie's safety?"

"She has Wales. With as much rage and hate he has coursing through his viens right now, I'll be surprised if Julia or Damian see the light of day again."

"Yeah, well, the tournament's still in session and he's training. Who's gonna protect her in those hours?"

"Me. She's usually always in here."

"So where is she now?"

"Probably with Wales. I sent them out of here before the fur started flying an hour ago."

Nefertiti nodded, and finished off the bandaging of her friend's arm, "When's the next battle?"

"Tomorrow, the battle royal." Kuro responded.

Nefertiti hummed, "Gotcha."

Then, as she walked out, she murmured to herself, "I sure hope you know what you're doing here Kuro."


	17. Chapter 17

"And here we are, ladies and gentlemen, for the final battle of the Amazon tournament!" Blader DJ called out, "The battle royal!"

The crowd cheered, ready for the excitement to begin.

"Let's introduce our Bladers! We have... Nero Konzern!"

Nero walked out, seemingly ignoring the crowd's cheers.

"The Cadelle siblings, Chris and Christina!"

Both siblings walked out, Christina looking like she was ready to slaughter the competition, while Chris looking like he could care less where he was.

"Bao Blackheart!"

The noise was deafening, for everyone was expecting the younger of the Blackhearts to win; Even if he would be going against a Legendary Blader.

"And finally, Wales!"

Once again, the noise was deafening, but as the others, Wales didn't pay any attention to the cheers.

"Okay! Let's get started! 3..."

"2..." The Bladers raised their launchers.

"1! Let it rip!"

All five Beys flew into the dish, circling the stadium, and awaitng a command.

"Furie! Special Move, Hellfire Whirlpool!"

Everyone jumped at the unexpected action.

"So, you're gonna play hardball, huh? Nieth, Wolf Bite!"

"Orion! Banard's Loop!"

"Hades Crown, Deadly Diamond!"

"Cetus! Riptide Fury!"

When the dust cleared, there was three Beys left spinning.

"We're now down to Chris, Bao, and Wales, ladies and gentlemen!" Blader DJ announced.

* * *

><p>Above the stadium, Kuro smirked, "Not surprised; Those three are the strongest, especially in a battle like this."<p>

Sophie nodded, "Who do you think'll win?"

"Chris, no contest. But for second place?" Kuro shrugged, "It's a close call for either Bao or Wales."

There was the sound of the door opening behind the the two girls, and Kuro immeadiatly tensed, sensing an unwanted presence. Her hand crept for the knife strapped to her thigh.

Almost instantly, a hand latched around her wrist, at the same time Sophie was grabbed.

Anger flared through Kuro, and she snapped her head back, catching whoever it was in the nose. But before she could do anything else, someone grabbed her bad arm and twisted it behind her back, knocking her forwards. Kuro winced as she hit her supraorbiral ridge on the corner of her desk.

"Don't even think about it." A voice whispered in her ear.

Then, all went black.

* * *

><p>"And Chris wins it by a hair!" Blader DJ announced.<p>

Chris caught his Bey back, smirking a little. He turned to Wales, "You gave me a good fight. You're definetly skilled."

Wales smiled a little, "Thanks. You too."

Before Chris could respond, he was grabbed and brought to the stage to accept his award.

* * *

><p>After the awards ceremony, everyone gathered in the Amazon Palace's game room, talking excitedly.<p>

"Oh, Chris!" Nefertiti pounced on her boyfriend's back, smiling, "I'm so happy you won!"

Chris grinned at the Egyptian girl, "Thanks Nef."

"Yo! Who's up for a game of cards?" Nero called, tossing said box of items in the air.

"If there's money involved, count me in!" Bao snatched the cards out of the air, dashing over to the table.

"Bao, you gambling addict!" Christina laughed, but she sat next to her redheaded boyfriend.

Before anyone else could make a move, Kuro rushed in, her movements panicked.

"Kuro! What happened to you?" Bao exclaimed, rushing to his sister's side, seeing the black eye and gash over her right eye.

Kuro ignored him, "Sophie's been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>Sophie: Why did you do that?<strong>

**Me: I planned it from the beginning.**

**Wales: Couldn't it have been someone else?**

**Me: You offering?**

**Wales: ...**

**Me: What I thought. Now, please review my pretties!**


	18. Chapter 18

Wales had stormed out of the Palace hours ago, infuriated. No one had dared stopped him, for they had all seen the murderous glint in his eyes.

But now, it was well on its way towards midnight, when he walked back in, looking as though he had been in a fight with a wild animal- he may as well had been, with the way he had tore the Amazon Forest up and caused a few floods.

He knew Kuro may yell at him about it, but all he care about was having Damian's head served to him on a silver platter.

Wales walked by Kuro's office, and he heard her talking with someone.

"Not even Wales will be able to go against Damian, with his mind clouded like this. We need someone who has a true grudge against Starbreaker, and can still have a control over their actions while seeing red." Kuro was saying.

As he walked back into his designated room- His and _Sophie's_ room- he felt the exauhstion, worry, and terror tear through him like a bullet.

Sophie was gone... He should've protected her better.

Wales leaned heavily against the door, sliding down to the floor, and suddenly-

He broke down, the tears flowing out of him like a flood.

After what felt like, and definetly was, hours later, Wales forced himself to his feet, and stumbled for the side of the bed, where a small travel case sat. He popped it open, rummaging through it, before he found what he was looking for.

A framed picture of him and another teenage boy, before the World Championships.

Wales breathed deep, popping open the back and pulling a yellowed piece of paper from the back, staring at the seven digits scrawled across the paper.

He recalled Kuro's words from earlier.

_Not even Wales will be able to go against Damian, with his mind clouded like this. We need someone who has a true grudge against Starbreaker, and can still have a control over their actions while seeing red._

Picking up his phone, Wales dialed the number.

"_Hello?_" A voice answered on the other end, alert and questioning.

"Hey." Wales said, trying to hide the fact his voice was cracking.

"_Wales? That you? What the hell is wrong? Why do you sound like you've been crying?_" The voice demanded.

"Listen... are you still a- a hitter for hire?"

There was silence for a few seconds, before the voice said slowly, "_Yes. I am. Why?_"

Wales inhaled deeply, "Luke, bro. I never thought I'd say this... I have a job for you."


	19. Chapter 19

Sophie whimpered and cringed away as the door to her cell opened. She cowered into the corner, body curled around her stomach, trying to protect her still unborn baby.

"Easy." A voice soothed- and it was none of her capturer's.

"W- who are you?" Sophie rasped, wincing at how dry her throat was.

The figure wore a black hood, but he threw it back.

"The name's Lucas. And you can trust me. I'm on your side." The man couldn't be more than twenty two or three, "Here, have some water."

Sophie watched as the man held out a water bottle. She took it, albeit hesitantly, and nearly cried out in relief when the coolness of the liquid slithered down her throat.

"Feel good?" Lucas quiered, his light blue- white eyes watching with slight amusement- very slight.

"Thank you so much." Sophie whispered, uncurling from herself.

"You best drink it up. You'll only be getting a bottle a day, if I can be lucky enough to sneak in that often." Lucas smiled, dryly.

"Do you mind me asking... why're you doing this?" Sophie asked.

"Oh... a certain someone hired me to track you down and give information about your captors." Lucas ran his hand through his red hair, and Sophie's eyes widened in realization.

"Wales hired you?" Sophie gasped.

Lucas grinned, "Damn right he did. He knew who exactly what to do. I'm the best in my job."

"B- but you must expect a lot. You're probably gonna take advantage of the fact that we're rich, right?" Sophie narrowed his eyes.

"Not at all. I have several reasons not to even get _pay_ from him. One of them being I owe Wales a few favors." Lucas suddenly tensed and threw his hood back up, "I gotta go. Here, let me have that bottle so they don't suspect anything. I'll try to bring something real for you to eat tomorrow."

Sophie handed her only friend in this hellhole the empty bottle, "Thank you. So much."

"No problem." Lucas turned for the door, and Sophie could've sworn she heard him mutter the following words.

"Anything to help save my future niece or nephew."

* * *

><p>Wales had just gotten ready for bed when his cell rang.<p>

After checking the Caller ID, he answered, "Please tell me she's okay."

"_Define okay._" Lucas deadpanned.

Wales growled, his fingers tightening around the device pressed to his ear, "Don't play games with me. Not now."

"_She's... borderline._" Lucas said, hesitantly, "_Got some bruises on her arms and face. And when I walked in the room to give her some water, she was curled in on herself and whimpering- they've already broken her pretty badly._"

Wales' grip tightened more as he hissed, "Bastards. I'll fucking kill them."

"_If there's one thing I've learned in my line of work, you don't let your emotions blind you- that's the worst weakness possible." _Lucas snapped back.

Wales blinked, before sighing, "Sorry. I just... I feel... I don't..."

"_You're angry you let this happen, you feel helpless to know you can't do anything. I understand- I really do. Just... do me a favor in turn for what I'm doing._" Lucas said, his voice daring his older brother to argue with him.

"What?"

"_Listen to those around you and try not to worry to much about what's going on. I promise, I'll protect Sophie with my life._"

The line went dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Over time, Sophie came to eagerly expect Lucas'- she'd discovered fast enough he hated being called by his full name; He preferred Luke- visits. It meant that there was someone on her side in this blasted bloody place.

Wherever this 'place' was.

"Luke..." Sophie said as she ate the sandwich the other had snuck in, "Where am I, exactly?"

Luke blinked his blue- white eyes, before sighing.

"You're in the fallen city of Hades City." Luke stated, flatly.

Sophie blinked, "And I'm in one of their old holding cells, aren't I?"

"Hit the the nail on the head." Luke nodded, before frowning, "Why?"

"I... I want out of here. Now." Sophie whispered.

Luke stared, before sighing, "I know..." Then he smiled, "Give me fourty- eight hours and you'll be in my brother's arms again."

With that, Luke picked up the plastic wrap the sandwich had been in, threw his hood up, and walked out.

Sophie couldn't help the smile that spread over her face.

* * *

><p>Kuro yelped and jumped as someone slammed a box next to her head. Her head snapped up to see none other than-<p>

"LUCAS?!" Kuro screeched, jumped up and stumbled over her chair, knocking into the wall, "The hell are you doing here?!"

"Call all of your friends in here. We need to make a move." Lucas replied.

* * *

><p>"You!" Nero snarled, and before Kuro could do anything, the blonde had the redhead pinned to the desk, arm twisted behind his back.<p>

Lucas scowled, "Someone get this crazy bastard off me!"

"Nero. I would appreciate it if you unhand my brother." Wales said, stepping forwards.

Kuro blinked, "He's your brother?"

Nero scowled, but did as told, grumbling under his breath as he did so.

"He's your _brother_?!" Kuro exclaimed, her afore mentioned question still not answered.

"Uh, yeah." Wales said, before glaring at his brother, "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be making sure Sophie doesn't get killed."

"I told her I'd get her out and that she'd be in your arms in the next forty- eights hours- and that was eight hours ago. I intend to make sure it happens." Lucas snapped back, before turning to Kuro, "Everything you need to know is in that box right there."

Then, Lucas blew out of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ryuto, you in position<em>?" Kuro's voice crackled over the comms.

"_Yeah. When am I never_?" Ryuto said, sounding annoyed.

"_Don't take tone with me. This is serious._" Kuro bit back.

Before the two could argue, Bao's voice cut through, "_Okay you two. Shut up. We have a serious job to get through and done._"

Kuro huffed, "_I hate it when you're right, you know that?_"

"_Yeah, I know. I'm a complete bitch._"

"_THAT'S MY LINE!_"

Wales let out a groan over comms, "_People please! I'd like to get Sophie out of here- then you can have your petty little fights!_"

"_I'm in position._" Nefertiti's voice came over the line, "_Ready and waiting in case there's any injuries._"

"_Good. What about everyone else?_" Kuro regained her composure.

After everyone had given affirmitave answers, Kuro grinned.

"_Okay then. Let's get our friend back_."


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: *whistles innocently* **

**Team Excaliber, Bao: What'd you do?**

**Me: Um...**

* * *

><p>The door to Sophie's cell opened and the woman looked up, to see Luke's blue- white eyes.<p>

"Come on." Lucas held his hand out, "I'm getting you out of here."

Sophie took the offered hand, stumbling slightly. She cursed, realizing how weak she was.

"Damn them." Sophie cursed her captors.

Luke chuckled, before becoming serious, "Come on. We need to go now."

The two crept quietly through the hallways, sticking to the shadows.

Just as Luke walked around a corner, he whipped back just as fast, back pressed to the wall, and signaling Sophie to be silent.

"Damn them." He growled softly, peeking back out, "_Damn_ them. They got caught."

"Who got caught?" Sophie asked, her voice quiet.

Luke glanced at her, "Stay here."

Then he threw his hood and walked out from around the corner.

* * *

><p>"Ah... Lucas." Damian purred, and the figure that had stepped out stopped short, "Surprising that you'd reveal yourself."<p>

There was a few seconds of silence, before the hood was thrown back, revealing Lucas underneath the cloth.

"How'd you know?" Lucas asked.

"You were the one who visited our prisoner the most. I put a few bugs in the room and I've been listening in on every conversation ever since I became suspicious. Then of course, I had Julia here-" Said Konzern walked out of the shadows, smirking- "Work her technological magic, and hack into your friend's comms. We heard every word and where'd they be. Once that happened, we just caught them at every turn."

Lucas arched an eyebrow, scoffing, "Sounds like some cheap trick."

Julia growled and stepped up, "Now, listen here, you-"

"Julia. No." Damian said.

Julia growled, but stepped back anyways.

"Now, again. Ask Sophie to step out- and your friends walk free." Damian smirked.

Before Lucas could answer, the entire room went dark.

"What the hell?!" Damian, Julia, and Lucas all yelled at once.

After several moments, the lights flickered on again, and everyone looked around, panicked.

"Well... that's one way to cause a little chaos." Kuro said, cracking her knuckles, now that her hands were free.

Except, she was the only one.

"Two against two. Odds are fair enough." Lucas drawled.

"Are they?" Damain smirked back.

Jack, Jigsaw, the Garcias, Johannes, Pluto, Cygnus, and Hershel all stepped from the shadows, chuckling darkly.

"Who said it was two against two?" Julia laughed.

"And who said it was two against twelve?" Kuro bit back.

Almost instantly, Bao, Kakeru, Ryuto, Nero, Wales, Christina, and Nefertiti were standing in the circle.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Nero asked Wales, "Do you even know hand to hand combat, or weapons combat?"

"You'd be surprised what people can do when they're properly motivated." Wales growled back, eyes on Damian.

Damian stared back, not backing down.

There was a slight movement from Johannes, and that was all it took for Bao to lunge for him.

Kuro watched with wide eyes as in a matter of seconds, Bao had Johannes' shoulder in one hand and his chin in another. The redhead smirked, sensing cat- boy's fear. He leaned down, and whispered, "Nighty- Night."

Then, with a flick of the wrist, Bao broke the brunette's neck.

Almost instantly, chaos erupted.

* * *

><p>Kuro wiped the last of Pluto's blood off her arm, and looked up to see that the others had all been freed, that Sophie was standing besides Lucas, and watching the soon- to- be fight with wide eyes.<p>

Damian had taken his cloak off, and was keeping direct eye contact with Wales.

Wales had actually pushed the hair covering his right eye out of the way, and was watching Damian with just a watchful eye as the Cerbecs Blader was.

The two men were circling each other like two wolves, tense with anger and the anticipation to fight.

Kuro walked up on Lucas' other side, "He's holding his stance like a trained MMA fighter." She was referring to Wales.

Lucas flinched, as he choked out, "O- our d- dad w- was a p- professional f- fighter."

"Sorry for saying anything." Kuro said, realising the subject was a touchy one.

Lucas simple nodded, grateful for the drop of the topic.

The two boys were now only a few feet from each other, and everyone in the room tensed when Damian threw the first punch.

Blocking it with one arm, Wales' free fist lashed out, making Damian double over. Before the redhead could do anything else, Damian shot back up, fist flying upwards, and catching Wales on the underside of the chin.

Nefertiti cursed, "Broken jawbone, for sure. That'll be a bitch to set."

Wales stumbled back, shaking his head, trying to get rid of the blurry vision. He blinked, then, just as Damian was bringing his leg up to kick him in the temple, he dodged, jumping back, before lunging again, bringing his fist down hard on Damian's eyebrow.

Damian cried out, and stumbled back, clutching his left eye, leaving himself open for attacks.

Wales smirked, and kicked out, catching Damian in the stomach, causing him the bluenette to fall backwards. Wales was on top of him in a second, hands curling tight around the other's wrists, feeling satisfaction when he heard them crack.

"Now..." Wales whispered, releasing one wrist and pulling a hidden knife from the sheath attatched to his belt, "_Die_."

Before the blade could come down, Damian let out an animalistic cry and his head shot up, and he headbutted Wales, sending the redhead stumbling to his feet, the knife dropping from his grasp.

"I'm not going down that easy!" Damian cried.

Wales growled, and both men lunged for each other at the same time, catching the collars of each other's shirts.

The two glared at each other, before Damian smirked, letting out a small chuckle. He leaned forwards, whispering in the redhead's ear.

"_You really should pay attention to the fallen weapons_."

White hot pain suddenly shot up Wales' side, and he cried out, his grasp on Damian releasing as he stumbled back, clutching the stab wound in his side. Dimly, he heard cackling, screaming, and shouting.

His vision was blurring, but Wales was still able to make out the way his brother tackled Damian, the way that Lucas' face was lit up in absolute rage...

The way that he brutally broke Damian's fingers in grabbing the knife from his grasp, and sliced it across his throat.

Wales coughed, and a metallic taste filled his mouth. Wales could feel his legs giving out, his vision slowly fading...

Someone caught him, and he heard crying. Looking up, he saw Sophie's tear stained face.

"Wales... no... please." Sophie pleaded.

"Sophie move!" Nefertiti's voice was the last thing Wales heard before he sank into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Wales: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!<strong>

**Me: *chuckles nervously* Um...**

**Wales: CURSE YOU!**

**Me: What? Why? You don't know if you're dead?**

**Wales: SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU KILLED ME! *launches Cetus***

**Me: *yelps* This is why you don't make redheads angry! I don't MFB! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Kuro stood at her office window, watching the night sky. Her earlier conversation with Nefertiti rang in her ears. She brought the champane glass full of said drink to her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Nefertiti had opened the door to her operating room, looking drawn out and as though the weight of the world were on her shoulders.<em>

_"How is he?" Kuro asked, stepping up._

_Nefertiti looked up, her green eyes distant, "I- I tried... He didn't- nothing I tried- the damage-"_

_Behind her, Kuro heard Sophie let out an anguished cry, and it tore at Kuro's heart. She looked over her shoulder to see Julian, Nero, Klaus, and Lucas begin to comfort her, and she could see their own unshed tears at losing a team member._

_"Kuro. If you will, I need to speak to you privately."_

* * *

><p>Kuro heard her office door open. She glanced at her clock, seeing it was almost one in the morning. Everyone should be asleep.<p>

Well, almost everyone.

"How're you doing?" Kuro asked.

The figure that had walked in stayed in the shadows, "Fine, I guess."

Kuro frowned, taking a sip of her beverage, "You're not fine. I can hear it in your voice."

There was a moment of silence.

"I- I feel like I'm betraying everyone... I mean... how long will this take? A few weeks? Months? _Years_? God, please don't let it be years. I don't think I could cope that long..." The figure answered.

Kuro nodded, "You're feeling guilt. It was one I felt when I abandoned my brother when we were kids. But you'll learn to deal with it."

There was a tired sigh, "I hope so... God, I hope so."

Kuro finished off her drink with a toss of her head, setting the glass on her desk.

"Well... Best you get going, huh? It's almost one." Kuro turned to the other person, her black eyes meeting blue ones.

The figure nodded, "Just... keep an eye on her, for me?"

"Don't worry. I will. Now go." Kuro promised.

The door opened, and after a few seconds hesitation, shut gently behind the figure.

Kuro sighed.

This secret... She might be taking to her grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Wales: *sulking in emo corner* You freaking killed me... *grumbles*<strong>

**Me: Oh, stop whining. You don't know that.**

**Wales: You killed me last chapter!**

**Me: I left it as a cliffy!**

**Wales: You gave enough reasons.**

**Me: *throws hands in air* Dang it! I give up! Now, the mystery person is actually gonna make another appearance next chapter, but I'm not revealing who he is until a few more chapters. And I'd like for you to people to tell me who you think he is. Now, I don't own Beyblade, so please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Last update of the night, then I'm off to bed...**

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure glided through the shadows, silently and trailing his target. An earlier conversation rang through his ears.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're going after HIM?!" Kuro's voice screeched in the person's ear.<em>

_The man cringed, "Yeah, why?"_

_"Wh- Are you- It's practically- IS THERE A FUCKING REASON FOR THIS?!" Kuro finally found the words she was looking for._

_"It'll give him sercurity, knowing he's dead."_

_"But his death may also stir up some old memories that he's tried damn hard to bury. Then that'll cause nightmares- and we both know he'll only get to sleep if you're around. Please, W- Er, Just, please don't do this."_

_"Sorry Kuro." 'W' said, "I have to. I'll talk to you later."_

_'W' pulled the phone away from his ear, hearing Kuro's voice cussing him out on the other end._

_Then, he pressed the disconnect button, and hung up on the elder Blackheart._

* * *

><p>At that moment, W's target stopped, and the stalker smirked, making sure his footsteps were silent on the concrete. Then, he lunged, grabbing his target in a headlock and dragging him into a nearby alleyway. He slammed him up against the wall, face first.<p>

The man howled in pain and anger, and whipped around, catching his attacker's hood and whipping it off. He froze, seeing who was standing in front of him.

"Y- you?!" The victim cried, "H- how did you find me?!"

"Does it matter. I'm paying you back for what you did to your own son." 'W' hissed back, flicking his wrist. A knife appeared in his hand.

"N- no. P- please!" The figure wailed, pressing up against the wall.

"Let these be the last words you'll hear, _father._" 'W' said as he stabbed the man in the chest, leaning down to whisper the next seven words in the dying man's ear.

"_Revenge is a dish best served cold._"

Then, 'W' yanked the knife out of the already chilling flesh, completely stoned faced as the body fell at his feet.

When the cops arrived only minutes later, to the report of a mugging, 'W' was long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>W: That's it? That's all I get?<strong>

**Me: You make bigger appearances with the upcoming chapters.**

**Wales: *still in emo corner, grumbling***

**Me: And will you stop sulking?**

**Wales: I'm dead; Wouldn't you be sulking?**

**Me *thoughtfully* Actually, I'd be haunting the people who wronged me...**

**Wales/ W: *sweatdrop* Of course you would...**

**Me: Hey! Anyways, if you've been paying special attention to some of the authors notes, you'll notice one character said the exact same line as the last words 'W' spoke before he killed his father.**

**W: Who am I anyways?**

**Me: Me to know, and you to find out.**


	24. Chapter 24

Lucas walked by the kitchen table, heading to the counter to get a cup of coffee.

"Morning Luke." Sophie whispered, picking at her breakfast.

"You're eating for two Sophie. His death has affected me too. Haven't you noticed? I've lost at least ten pounds in three days." Luke said, his tone icy.

"I know... I just... I don't..." Sophie suddenly broke down crying, and, out of just about nowhere, Julian was there, glaring at Luke.

"The hell'd you say to her? Get out!" Julian snapped.

Lucas sneered, "Whatever you say, Konzern. How my brother put up with you, I'll never see. _Good day._"

With that, Lucas snatched up the newspaper and his cup of coffee, and stormed out of the room.

Lucas sighed as he walked into his room, settling down on his bed. He started flipping through the papers, bored, until a certain article caught his eye.

**_BRITIAN MILLIONARE DEAD IN MUGGING GONE WRONG._**

_Caspian McKandless, father of the recently dead World Championship Team Excaliber member, Wales McKandless, was the victim of a mugging gone wrong. A witness says that a figure in a black cloak was stalking McKandless, and attacked when McKandless stopped at a traffic light. The attacker dragged McKandless into a nearby alleyway, and when police arrived on scene, they found the man dead, and not a shred of evidence. Could it be possible, that this suspect is also the killer of Wales McKandless? Police are not yet for certain, and until they turn up more clues, they won't._

Lucas didn't read anymore, his fingers moving so fast they were blurred, as he tore the newspapers into tiny shreds. That article had stirred up some long forgotten memories.

Shaking, Lucas brought his left hand up to the burn scar over his left eye. The minute he touched it, the flashback hit.

* * *

><p><em>Five year old Lucas screamed as his father hit him in the face, struggling against the man's iron grip hold.<em>

_"Daddy please! Stop! Let go!" Lucas cried, tears running down his face._

_Caspian McKandless sneered, mockingly, "**Daddy please**! Pathetic. You really think I'll believe you're my son, you demonic spawn? Come here!"_

_Lucas was shaking all over, whimpering, as his father brought him to the fireplace, where a brand sat in the hottest embers. Despite the struggles Lucas put up, his father still grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and threw him to the floor, straddling the five year old, preventing most movement, and any escape methods._

_"I'll show you to possess MY property!" Caspian snarled, pulling the brand out, and, with no mercy what so ever, pressed the hot end into Lucas' forehead, right above his left eye._

_The pain was excrutiating, white hot, and blinding. A scream louder than ever tore through Lucas' throat, and he bucked, writhed, struggled, did everything he could to get away from the pain._

_The smell of burning flesh reached Lucas' nose, the sound of sizzling reaching his ears, and the pain intensifying tenfold._

_Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, Lucas blacked out._

* * *

><p>Lucas inhaled, shakily. He swallowed, and realized his throat was suddenly dry.<p>

The angel's wings scar suddenly flashed in burning pain, becoming more intense with each second. Lucas gasped, his body doubling over in pain.

Then, his feet moving on their own accord, Lucas flew into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the refriderator and ignoring Julian's and Sophie's questions, before taking off to Kuro's office.

He had already poured a fourth of the bottle on his scar, and was the other 75 percent was gliding down his throat in thirsty gulps, when the redhead burst into Kuro's office.

Kuro's eyes widened, and she said into her phone, "I'll call you back. Lucas just came running in like some panicked animal."

Kuro hung up, and eyes Lucas warily.

"Luke... is something wrong?" Kuro asked, slowly.

"My... My father..." Luke gasped out.

"What about him?" Lucas missed the way Kuro's voice held a slight twinge of anger.

"H- He's dead... murdered..." Lucas panted.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll get to investigating that." Kuro said, her voice still holding that same tinge.

"No... I'm glad... the bastard's... dead." Lucas growled.

"Huh?" Kuro blinked, her voice holding confusement.

"Let him burn in hell. He got what he deserved, after abusing me for twelve years of my life." Lucas snarled.

Kuro blinked, for she couldn't respond to that.

Then, her brow furrowed, "Get out. I need to make a phone call."

Lucas' body shook, and before he or Kuro could react, the redhead passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, so I'm updating, um, lemme think here for a minute... three times today. Only three. And why, you may ask? Because I'm not gonna be near any technology this weekend and I want to post a chapter for today, Saturday, and Sunday! So, expect two other updates. Ciao!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

'W' had just laid down to go to bed when his phone rang. Groaning, he answered it.

"What?!" He snapped.

"_WOULD YOU MIND FUCKING TELLING ME WHY THE HELL YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER?! LUCAS COULDN'T TAKE THE NEWS AND HE'S IN THE INFIRMARY AS OF NOW!_" Kuro's voice roared over the line.

W blinked, then shot straight up, "What?"

"_DON'T 'WHAT' ME! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I WAS RIGHT ON THIS MATTER! HELL, ACCORDING TO THE FACT THAT THE NEWSPAPER WAS IN SHREDS ON HIS BED, I'D SAY THE GUY HAD A FUCKING MENTAL BREAKDOWN!" _

"I- I'm sorry, okay? I just thought-" W winced as he was cut off.

"_I GODDAMN TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! THEN YOU HAVE TO FUCKING GO OFF AND NOT LISTEN TO ANYTHING THE HELL I HAVE TO SAY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!_"

W sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, before saying something that stopped Kuro dead cold in her rant.

"None of Nemesis' cronies were killed by you or your men. They are all still alive, and in the next week, they'll be at the Palace, and they'll be attacking full force. Start training the others." W said, before hanging up, and laying back down to go to bed.

His phone started ringing off the hook, but W simply hurled it at the wall, where it shattered, and cut off the noise.

* * *

><p>"And... who's your little informant?" Bao raised an eyebrow at his sister as the group- minus Julian, Lucas, and Sophie- met out in the Palace Courtyard.<p>

"None of your business." Kuro snapped back.

Bao bit his tounge from snapping back.

Christina spoke up, "So... we train double everyday."

"Right. So what are you brats waiting for?!" Kuro snarled, "Get to it!"

Everyone scrambled into action, none of them wanting to make the elder Blackheart any more angry.

* * *

><p>Kuro watched from her office window as the Bladers all trained, pushing themselves to their fullest extent. Behind her, Sophie, Lucas, and Julian stood.<p>

"Julian, Lucas, listen to me carefully." Kuro began.

Both men straightened.

"In two days, the enemy will attack. You two's job is to keep Sophie safe. I don't want a damn thing to happen to her- I don't want a hair on her head misplaced. Got it?" Kuro turned around, fixing Julian and Lucas with a black glare.

Both Julian and Lucas nodded.

"If it means making sure that my brother's dying wish is seen through, you can count on me." Lucas growled.

"And to avenge a fallen ally's death, I will see to it to the end." Julian agreed.

Kuro smiled, softly.

She didn't doubt either man's promise.

* * *

><p>Two nights later, Kuro stood outside on the steps of the Amazon Palace, her eyes darting around, keeping an eye on her whole circle, watching, listening.<p>

At that moment, she heard a sound. It was quiet, but definetly there.

Kuro narrowed her eyes as a doberman stepped from the shadows- no not one...

_Three_.

Kuro growled, realizing these beasts would be under Damian's control.

On another side, a tiger stepped forwards.

Slowly, all in front of Kuro, animals emerged. Snakes... wild dogs... wild cats...

Practically, any animal that was the beast of a certain Bey.

Kuro growled, and almost instantly, two wolves were on either side, each of them snarling, growling, and tense with the anticipation of a fight.

"Bao." Kuro whispered.

Bao stepped out from behind a pillar, and with him, a wolf.

"Kakeru, Kyoya."

Kakeru came from the shadows, a tiger at his side. Kyoya jumped from the top of a statue, and a lion walked up to his side.

"Nef, Nile."

Both siblings came from inside the Palace, and birds and snakes swarmed the two.

As Kuro continued, to call out names, it became apparent that her group greatly outnumbered the enemy's.

_But looks can be decieving, _A small voice popped up in Kuro's head.

_Shut up_, Kuro told it.

Then, without any warning, Damain's doberman's lunged, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>From the shadows, 'W' watched the fight break out. Physically, animalistic, and Bey battles. He growled, counting over and over, realizing that three were not involved.<p>

"Julian, Lucas..." W whispered, closing his eyes as he waited a moment, "Keep her safe. Please."

Then, in the blink of an eye, W had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: One more chapter! And if you haven't figured out who 'W' is... He's standing beside me.<strong>

**W: I am?**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Honestly...**


	26. Chapter 26

"They're loosing..." Sophie whispered, staring out the window. She whipped on her brother in law and best friend, "We have to get down there and help them!"

"_We_," Lucas guestured to himself and Julian, "Need to keep you safe. _You_, can't battle, 'cause of your pregnancy."

"I don't care!" Sophie exclaimed, "I have to help somehow!"

Sophie made a move for the door, but Julian blocked the movement.

"Sophie, for once, I'm in agreement with Lucas. You need to stay out of the way- you could do more harm than good." Julian said, his tone daring the woman to argue with him.

Sophie growled, and turned away, stomping over to her bed and sulking.

"Please don't start the pouting." Lucas muttered, "I swear, all pregnant women are this tempermental and stubborn, I'm never getting married- OW!"

Lucas rubbed his head from where Julian had whacked him over the back with his fist. The blonde was glaring.

Sophie huffed, then glanced to her left, where her Bey and launcher lay. She turned back to the window, an idea beginning to form. She looked at Julian and Lucas, who were too busy argueing to pay attention to her.

In the blink of an eye, Sophie snatched up her launcher and White Cetus, launching her Bey at the window, the sound of shattering glass filling the room as the Bey took the glass out, and flying out into the battles.

Behind her, Julian and Lucas' jaws dropped, both in shock.

"Expect the least expected boys." Sophie purred over her shoulder.

Both boys animefell.

"Why did Kuro put us on guard duty again?" Julian asked.

* * *

><p>W jumped at the shout above him. He looked up, seeing a white light flash through the sky, and hit Cerbecs.<p>

W_hat is she thinking?! _W thought, panicking, _She'll hurt herself- or worse! The baby! Oh, god, not that! Damn it, I gotta stop her!_

W whipped his own launcher and Bey out, letting out a feral roar as his Bey shot out.

"BLUE CETUS, DESTROY HIM!"

* * *

><p>"And... the secret's out." Lucas groaned as he saw the familiar Beyspirit of Blue Cetus appear in the air and attack Cerbecs.<p>

"You'd think he'd be a little smarter." Julian sighed.

Sophie was in shock, her eyes wide, mouth open as she watched the battle in front of her.

Blue Cetus... White Cetus...

Going against Hades Cerbecs.

"B- but that's impossible..." Sophie stumbled back, and Julian and Lucas just barely caught her before she collapsed from the shock, "H- He's dead! Wales is dead! I saw it happen! This can't be happening!"

"Um... Nefertiti was able to save him?" Lucas sweatdropped.

Sophie suddenly smacked both Julian and Lucas in one hit, "YOU IDIOTS! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS?! WHAT'RE YOU, FUCKING CRAZY?!"

Lucas and Julian covered their ears, cowering down from the French woman's anger.

"Damn... And I thought my brother was bad." Lucas muttered as the woman continued to rant.

"Agreed." Julian whispered.

At that moment, there was an explosion outside, making the three adults turn to look and see what was happening.

Hell Cerbecs had just been torn to pieces by Blue Cetus, who was flying back into the hand of-

"WALES?!" Everyone else in the courtyard below them screamed.

Kuro and Nefertiti both sighed and shared and an exasperated look.

"Y- you're supposed to be dead!" Damian stuttered.

"Tell me about it." Julia said, moving to the man's side.

"I still have a bone to pick with you." Wales growled, taking his cloak off.

"But how do you expect-" Damian started.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to fight... _bastard_." Wales hissed.

"Oh, I know how to fight." Damian snapped back, "I just didn't think you_ were stupid enough to challenge me!_"

From Damian's hand, three knives flew out, all aimed at vital spots of Wales' body.

"_WALES_!" Sophie cried.

Before anyone could blink, Wales had ducked and rolled, regained to his feet, and was rushing Damian. The two became engaged in a fistfight before one could react.

"I don't think I've seen my brother this unhinged in forever." Lucas whispered, watching the scene below him.

It was true. Wales wasn't showing a bit of mercy towards his oppenent. Everytime he saw an opening in Damian's stance or move, he'd attack, brutally and painfully. There was an almost animalistic look in the redhead's eyes, that only strengthened everytime a wound bloomed out blood.

Finally, Damian was able to grab Wales by the collar of his shirt and pull him close, preventing any long range attacks.

Wales smirked, "Just what I wanted."

"Huh?" Damian asked, confused.

"You really should pay attention to fallen weapons." Wales recited.

Damian's eyes widened, as Wales brought his hand up, revealing one of the knives from earlier in his fingers. With a flick of the wrist, blood spurted from Damian's neck.

As Damian's hands flew to the wound, stumbling back, Wales said the last words the former Starbreaker leader would ever hear.

_"Revenge is a dish best served cold."_

Then, Damian fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

><p>The door was shut to Kuro's office, and everyone could hear the yelling come from within the room.<p>

"Let's recap." Bao said, "Kuro, Nefertiti, Lucas, Julian, Wales, and Sophie."

"Yeah?" Nero asked.

"All in the same room together."

"Yeah?" Christina quiered.

"Is there a chance anybody will come out alive?"

Bao was met with silence.

"Didn't think so."

At that moment, the door flung open and Sophie stormed out, tears running down her cheeks as she took off down the hallway.

"Sophie! Sophie, wait a minute!" Wales rushed out a few seconds later, giving chase to the woman.

Kuro appeared in the doorway, smiling knowingly.

"What're you happy about?" Bao demanded.

"Just don't disturb those two until tomorrow afternoon." Kuro chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Sophie, if you would just give me a minute-!" Wales winced as the door slammed against his hand, but he shoved into the room nonetheless.<p>

"For what? To tell me why you broke my heart into multiple pieces?" Sophie sobbed from her place on the bed, her back to her husband.

Wales flinched, "Listen, I know what I did was wrong-"

"It was torture, Wales!" Sophie snapped to her feet and whipped around on the redhead, "I thought you were dead! You played me! Do you have any idea how much-"

Sophie was cut off as Wales suddenly grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her against him, kissing her roughly, deeply, and passionetly.

When the two broke apart, their foreheads touching.

"You wanna know why I did it?" Wales whispered, "I did it because I love you... And I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I did it because you're my life. I did it because-"

"Wales." Sophie whispered.

"What?" Wales' shoulders slumped.

"Shut up and kiss me like that again." Sophie growled.

Wales blinked, before smirking, "Gladly."

The rest of the night was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Wales: So I'm W?<strong>

**Me: What'd you expect?**

**Wales: True...**

**Me: Hm.**

**Wales: What's up with you and that saying?**

**Me: What saying?**

**Wales: Revenge is a dish best served cold.**

**Me: You mean, what's up with you and that line?**

**Wales: Uh, no, I mean you.**

**Me: No, you.**

**Wales/ Me: *glaring, then argueing***

**Bao: *sigh* Shadow doesn't own Beyblade. This story is not yet finished, however. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so I've been writing and typing all day, and my hotel has free internet! Yay! So, here we go... And it's like, eleven o' clock where I am, so...**

* * *

><p>"It's two in the afternoon." Nero said, looking at the door in front of him.<p>

"Yep." Lucas agreed, leaning against the door opposite of the door; He was tense, ready to run if need be.

"Kuro said not to disturb them until this afternoon." Nero slowly outstretched his hand, ready to knock on the door.

"Mm- hm." Lucas pushed off the wall, shifting his wieght.

"You're gonna run if they both start going off like nuclear bombs, aren't you?" Nero sighed.

"Most definetly." Lucas confirmed.

Before either boy could move or say anything, the door opened and Wales and Sophie stepped out, both laughing.

Nero bolted, while Lucas stayed where he was, staring.

"Well, guess I better go get to helping Kuro." Sophie smiled.

"What? You're gonna leave me to the thousands of questions I'm gonna be bombarded with?" Wales pouted.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Surely you can figure out a way into scaring them to shut up." Sophie chuckled.

Wales crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath, "Yeah, I guess..."

"Good boy. Now, I gotta get to work. See ya!" Sophie kissed Wales on the cheek before walking off. She waved at Lucas, "Afternoon Luke."

"I'm just gonna-" Lucas started, but Wales cut him off.

"You knew the secret, you're with me." Wales grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down into the living room.

* * *

><p>Kuro was watching out the window, a smile on her face as she watched the scene below her office. Wales was trying, and failing, in getting away from the millions of questions that were directed his way.<p>

"I have the feeling that he's happy he's not the only one suffering." Sophie giggled, guesturing to the way that Julian and Lucas were running away from some of the others.

Kuro smiled wider, "Indeed. You know, I'm surprised he just doesn't scare them off."

"I suggested he do that." Sophie sighed.

Kuro opened her mouth to say something, before a flash of blue, white, and purple caught her attention.

Julian, Wales, and Lucas had all launched their Beys and sent the others scrambling for cover.

"I spoke too soon." Kuro chuckled.

Sophie smiled too, "Seems like it, huh?"

Kuro nodded. Before she could say anything though, her phone rang, prompting her to step away from the scene so she could answer it.

"Hello?" Kuro's voice filled the room as Sophie continued to watch how Julian, Wales, and Lucas kept the others at bay.

Wales looked a lot more at ease, now that he was with his friends again, and there wasn't a trouble in the world to worry about. His blue eyes were lit up in that familiar Blader's spirit.

Sophie blinked as she saw Lucas smirking at his brother, then him call out a command to his Bey, attacking both Destroyer and Cetus.

Within seconds, a beybattle between the three men had started up.

"What?!" Kuro's shriek snapped Sophie out of her thoughts, making her turn to her friend.

"You're kidding right?!" Kuro snarled, "Where has she been spotted?" Pause, "Did you just say... the hospital? Where you work?"

Sophie arched an eyebrow, itrigued.

"Okay. Thanks, Micheal. I'll be there with a couple of other people. But just to be safe, have a coupld of guards on her, in case she tries to bolt." Kuro hung up the phone, a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong Kuro?" Sophie asked.

"I thought Julia was out of the picture." Kuro said, "But a friend of mine just spotted her at the hospital he works in. I need to get going."

Sophie blinked, "Who do you want to go with you?"

"You, Wales, Lucas, Nefertiti, and Julian." Kuro said, grabbing her coat and turning to the bluenette, "Grab your stuff and let's get going."

* * *

><p>Sophie was uneasy. The anger rolling off her husband was enough to make the entire car ride uneasy.<p>

When Kuro finally pulled the Jeep in front of the hospital, Wales was the first one to jump out, making Kuro sigh as she cut the engine and chased after the redhead.

"Something tells me Wales might do something rash." Lucas muttered.

"Or at least attempt to." Julian agreed.

"Have you two noticed you're agreeing on things a lot more often now?" Nefertiti asked.

"Sophie's the reason." Both men said as one.

"Is that supposed to be a complement or insult?" Sophie asked.

"Take it how you want to." Lucas shrugged.

The group of four walked into the hospital, where they were met with the scene of a silently fuming Wales as Kuro kept a knife at his throat, while talking to Micheal Kadoya. The elder of the Kadoya siblings wasn't flinching at the way Kuro was keeping Wales from exploding.

"Must be a regular occurance." Nefertiti said, before speeding up to talk to Micheal.

Within minutes, both she and Micheal were talking with each other, conversing about the situation at hand.

"Talking like only doctors can; I can't understand a word she's saying." Kuro said, sheathing her knife and giving Wales a little more breathing room.

After a few more minutes, Nefertiti turned to Julian, saying, "I hope you have a damn good lawyer."


	28. Chapter 28

"She's... pregnant?" Julian blinked, before fainting. Both Wales and Lucas reached out to catch the blonde, but they were too slow. Julian fell to the floor, out cold.

Kuro sweatdropped, thinking, _Oh, boy... This is gonna be a wild ride..._

* * *

><p>"You want me... to talk... to Julia?" Julian blinked, several times.<p>

"Yes. And if you're about to faint, there's a chair." Nefertiti said, guesturing to her left, where a chair sat, "Now, do you think you can do it?"

Julian sat down in the chair, rubbing his temples, "She's a homicidal maniac that tried to kill all of my team members and friends."

"I know." Nefertiti said.

"And you want me to _talk_ to her?"

"Yep."

"I can't."

"If you can convince her that her child will be raised up in a nice lifestyle, and that she can have visiting rights, and that you'll be like a parent to her child, everything will be okay."

Julian sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Okay. I'll do it." Julian said. He stood up, only for the room to swim, and he collapse back into the chair.

"Maybe you should wait a few minutes first. Drink a glass of water." Nefertiti suggested.

"After this, I'll need something stronger than a glass of water." Julian muttered.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go to jail." Were the first words that Julian heard when he walked in the hospital room.<p>

Julian blinked, and walked slowly to the side of the bed. He saw the way his sister was holding her stomach. Then he heard the quiet crying.

"Julia..." Julian started, "You know, don't you?"

"That I'm pregnant? Yes. That's its that scumbag Damian's? Yes again." Julia choked out.

"What do you mean... 'scumbag'? Weren't you in a relationship with him?" Julian frowned.

"Yes... I- I was. But-" Julia choked off in a sob, "I didn't want _this!_ I wanted to wait! I wanted get married! I didn't want to be a mother before I was married! But that- that _son of a bitch_ went and did this to me!"

Julian blinked, and put two and two together. A low growl rose up in his throat.

"You should've come to Kuro." Julian said.

"And what? Gotten killed? Shunned? Hated?" Julia snapped.

Julian frowned, before saying, "You're just as much as a victim as Sophie then."

"Huh?" Julia looked up, confused.

"You may not spend the rest of your life in prison, but you'll definetly spend a long while." Julian spoke slowly. Then he sighed, "They'll take your baby away, once it's born. They'll put it up for adoption. But... if you sign the papers... I can make sure you have visiting rights. I can make sure you can see your child grow up. And I can assure you she'll be in good care, have a great education, a good life-"

"Jasmine." Julia cut her brother off.

"Huh?"

"Jasmine. That's what I want my child to be named if my child's a girl." Julia said, her voice showing she seemed resigned to her fate.

Julian blinked, not expecting the outburst, but went with it, "And if it's a boy...?"

"I want him named after grandfather; Angelo Konzern. I want my child to take our last name. I don't want them to ever be shunned because of their father- I want them to have good lifestyle- a happy life." Julia looked up, her blue eyes holding complete desperation, "Please Julian. As my unborn child's uncle, can you do that for me? As my brother?"

Julian hesitated, then sighed, knowing he had asked for this, "Yes. I can."

Julia lurched forwards, her arms wrapping around Julian's neck as she whispered, "Thank you... brother."

* * *

><p>Julian walked out of the hospital room, his shoulders sagging as though he had the weight of the world on his back.<p>

In a way, he did.

"Well?" Nefertiti walked up to the second oldest Konzern, "What's up?"

"She wants me to take the child when it's born." Julian said.

"Uh... That'll be a little... tricky." Nefertiti mused.

"Which is why I need to call my damn good lawyer." Julian replied, using Nefertiti's words from earlier.

Nefertiti only smirked.


	29. Chapter 29

_**EPILOUGE, THREE YEARS LATER**_

Kuro smiled as she read the letter in her hands.

_Dear Kuro,_

_Although they wanted to do the invitations themselves, I offered to do this one. So, without further ado..._

_You are invited to the vow renewel of Wales and Sophie McKandless._

_There, I said it. Kuro, please, we'd love for you to come; Wales and Sophie especially. They have something important they'd like to discuss with you before the renewal. They want to thank you personally, even though that this stuff isn't exactly your thing._

_Yours truely,_

_Lucas._

_P.S. Julian told me to tell you that at every visti Julia has been to see her son, that's she seems a little bit better everytime. Also, she's coming to the renewal, so you can see for yourself._

"Well, I'm going." Kuro chuckled to herself, before frowning, "Now, about the clothes I'm gonna wear..."

* * *

><p>"Kuro!" Sophie smiled when the elder Blackheart was led to the back patio of the Konzern mansion, "We didn't expect you to be here this early!"<p>

Kuro smiled as well, "As it is to see you."

"Wales, help me up. I want to greet Kuro properly." Sophie commanded her husband.

Wales rolled his eyes, but stood and held a hand out. With his help, Sophie was able to stand. Kuro did a double take.

"Boy or girl?" Kuro asked, seeing Sophie's swollen stomach.

"Boy." Sophie said as she was able to hug Kuro, who returned the guesture.

"I bet you were happy to hear that." Kuro smiled at Wales.

Wales rubbed his head, smiling a little, "Guilty."

"How far along?" Kuro asked.

"Five months." Sophie said, proudly.

At that moment, Lucas and Nero walked out, both with a three year old on their shoulders.

"And who are these guys?"

"This, is Angelo Konzern." Nero grinned, picking the boy on his shoulders up and off.

"And this, is Violet McKandless." Lucas said, wincing as Violet pulled at his hair. He also put the girl down.

"Dada!" Violet ran for her father, her scooped her up into his arms.

"Oh, what're you doing you little munchkin?" Wales asked.

"Playin' wi' Unca' Luca'!" Violet grinned.

"Oh?" Wales smirked as he watched his brother smooth his hair back out.

"It's not funny. She pulled a little too hard; I think she pulled my hair out." Lucas scowled.

Wales laughed as Violet buried her head into her father's shoulder.

Kuro smiled at the scene, stepping back a little, knowing she shouldn't intrude.

"Ms. Blackheart?" Julian's butler appeared in the doorway, with said man, "I'll take your bags and show you to your room, if you'd like."

Kuro smiled wider as she saw Angelo run for his uncle, "Yes. Thank you..."

"George." The butler smiled.

"George." Kuro nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"Ugh. None of these dresses are appealing to me, Sophie." Kuro groaned.<p>

"I figured that. When it comes to dresses, you're more of the dark and foreboding type. Which is why I had one especially made." Sophie walked over to the dressing room's closet, and pulled a garmet bag out.

Kuro frowned, and pulled the bridesmaid dress out. Her jaw dropped at the design.

The dress was sleeveless, with a dark blue breast under inticrate black lace. The train was black, with a dark blue hem. There was also a set of black, lace, fingerless gloves hanging on the wire hanger.

"Sophie... I- who- why-"

"I made it myself, in all honesty." Sophie admitted, "Think of it as my way of saying thank you for three years ago."

"Oh Sophie." Kuro embraced her friend, "What can I do to repay you?"

"Well, there is one thing..."

* * *

><p>Kuro sighed as she found herself beside Sophie. It wasn't out of irritation; It was boredom.<p>

But then again, she had accepted the offer of being the maid of honor, so...

The vows were just coming to the final words, and Kuro quickly tuned back to the wedding, ready to bolt the second it was over.

When the final words were spoken, and Wales and Sophie kissed, the guests applauded, everyone smiling at the happy scene.

Kuro threw her bouquet of blue and white roses in the air, the petals flying off and drifting around the happy couple.

Then, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"That was really rude, you know." Sophie said, appearing next to the black haired woman, who had changed out of her dress and into a pair of black jeans, her normal combat boots, gloves, jacket, and a midnight blue dress shirt.<p>

"What was?" Kuro asked, innocently blinking her eyes.

"Running off like that when the vows were over."

Kuro shrugged, "I get bored easily. The parties after a big event are more my thing."

Sophie glared for a moment, before sighing and chuckling a little, "You haven't changed, have you?"

"Actually-" Kuro was cut off as six other people walked up to the two women.

"What's going on, love?" Aguma said, wrapping an arm around Kuro's waist.

"I swear, I won't get used to seeing you two together." Bao muttered.

"I'm still not used to the fact you're engaged to my baby sister." Chris growled.

"Oh shut it bro. It's not like you and Nefertiti's being together and engaged to each other was a surprise to all of us." Christina snapped.

"Are you pregnant or something?" Nefertiti asked, "You don't normally snap that fast at your brother."

"Actually..." Christina looked away.

Wales moved to his wife's side, an arm draping around Sophie's shoulders as he watched the scene.

"Wait what?!" Bao yelped, "You're pregnant?!"

"Blackheart..." Chris growled, glaring at Bao, "What'd I say I'd do if you ever knocked my sister up _before _you got married?"

"Oh boy..." Kuro sighed.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Bao's yell echoed through Konzern's garden as he ran as fast his legs would carry him away from a bloodthirsty Chris.

"Family drama." Sophie laughed, "What could you do without it?"

"But how boring life be without it." Kuro sighed.

Everyone laughed.

_So, in the end, everyone survived a literal walk through hell. Some families and relationships faltered, while others grew stronger._ Kuro thought, _I wonder what adventures await us next..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bao: Why do you like torturing me so much?<strong>

**Me: What're you talking about?**

**Bao: THE ENDING! YOU HAVING CHRIS KILL ME!**

**Me: Oh. No reason...**

**Bao: *sweatdrop* Yeah, I'm sure...**

**Wales: So what's next?**

**Sophie: It's Shadow. I'm sure she has a sequel planned out.**

**Me: Yep. Sort of. But it'll be awhile before I put it up. I'll be busy all next week, and I wanna update a few other stories. And then take a break... It'll probably be October before I put it up. Maybe sooner, it just depends on my schedule.**

**Chris: Are you gonna put a prologue up?**

**Bao: *yelps* I'm a dead man! *runs out of room***

**Me: Bao! Ugh, Chris. No. No prologue. But when I put the sequel up, there will be plenty of one- shots. Well, actually... There may be a one- shot about Violet and her little brother, but that's just a thought. No promises.**

**Wales, Sophie, Chris, Me: Until next time, bye! Please leave your review!**


End file.
